Hijo del Sol
by greenlilies
Summary: Sansón nunca fue bueno con la lanza como su hermano Robb, ni tenía la mitad de habilidad con la espada que su medio hermano Jon Nieve. Si era sincero, Arya era mucho mejor que él en las cuestiones tipicamente masculinas. /Homme!Sansa AU.


**Todo le pertenece a GRRM.**

**El origen del título viene del significado del nombre 'Sansón'. **

**Este fic pertenece al reto #26 "Cambio de Sexo" del foro Alas Negras, Alas Negras.**

* * *

**Hijo del Sol**

Sansón nunca fue bueno con la lanza como su hermano Robb, ni tenía la mitad de habilidad con la espada que su medio hermano Jon Nieve. Si era sincero, Arya era mucho mejor que él en las cuestiones típicamente masculinas. Sí, podía acertar en el blanco con un arco y una flecha casi tan bien como Theon, sin embargo, la actitud que se necesitaba para pelear en batallas o para ser un banderizo ideal, Sansón lo carecía. Prefería estar en la librería de Invernalia y ayudar al maestre Luwin a ordenar los libros o sentarse con Bran (ni Rickon ni Arya tenían la paciencia suficiente para estarse quietos así que Sansón no los presionaba) y leerle algún cuento mientras esperaban a que su señora madre los llamase para la cena.

Nadie lo recriminaba por eso, claro: su madre prefería que estuviese a salvo junto a sus libros que peleando en batallas como tanto ansiaba su hermano mayor Robb; su padre, en cambio, lo animaba a que tomase la espadas de prácticas de ser Rodrick, le decía que a la hora de una guerra tendría que defender sus tierras. Y por supuesto, Sansón lo intentaba, amaba a su padre tanto como a su madre, quien le dejaba hacer lo que quería, e intentaba complacerlo en cualquier madera. Arya casi siempre los miraba con envidia y Sansón trataba de incluirla en las prácticas, resultando en que lady Catelyn lo regañara y llevara a su hermana a las clases de aguja.

Horas después, él fingía que su señora madre los estaba llamando para algo de suma importancia y hacía que septa Mordane soltarse a Arya de su tortura preferida. A veces también buscaba a Bran o Robb para que practicasen con Arya y ahí se unían su medio hermano Jon y Theon para verlos. Sabía que Arya no lo consideraba su hermano favorito (ese honor estaba reservado para Jon, pero él no tenía ningún inconveniente con eso, ya estaba feliz con Bran), pero en esos momentos, los unía algo especial. Después de todo, no era justo que él tuviese que hacer algo que no le gustase cuando Arya estaba más que dispuesta para aquello.

La última vez que había visto a Arya, perseguía a un gato por los pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja. Acordarse de sus otros hermanos, hacía que la cabeza le diese vueltas; ya no recordaba el sonido de la risa de Robb cuando Theon le contaba algún chiste (los reyes no reían de chistes, menos los del Norte) o la tonalidad exacta del cabello de Bran y Rickon (¿del mismo del suyo, más oscuro, más claro? ¿Más largo o corto?). Su madre, su padre…

A lord Eddard fue al que vio de último, sus ojos muertos en su cabeza desmembrada mientras rodaba por el septo de Baelor. Los detalles de ese día se le hacían borrosos, sin embargo, aquel momento en el que el mandoble de Ser Ilyn Payne había descendido sobre el cuello de su padre eran tan claros como la risa cruel del rey Joffrey. Por primera vez en su vida deseó saber pelear con una espada tan bien como Jon para atravesar al rey y a la bella reina Cersei.

Nunca encontrarían a Arya y de eso se alegraba, los pies ligeros de su hermana la llevarían hacia algún puerto a donde podría ir a Invernalia, junto a su madre, Bran y Rickon.

De aquella visita del rey Robert y su corte a Invernalia recordaba las charlas de matrimonio entre él y la princesa Myrcella, ella apenas una niña de ocho días del nombre y él con cinco más. El compromiso no se concertó ya que, según su señora madre, la reina Cersei no quería para su hija un segundo hijo norteño, en sus palabras. El príncipe Joffrey, encargado en el cuidado de él y Robb por su padre, lo molestaba con eso y constantemente hablaba de su prometida Tyrell, de lo bella que era, de su inteligencia y de su encanto. Lo único que podía hacer era asentir y hacerle comentarios educados acerca de ella ya que Robb siempre que el príncipe empezaba se iba con Theon a otro lado.

Prefería más al príncipe Joffrey que al rey Joffrey.

Los golpes que recibía ahora no eran solo cuando practicaba con las espadas, sino de caballeros juramentados, caballeros en los que solía leer y admirar de niño. «En la vida real los monstruos ganan». Solo lo mantenían prisionero por sus derechos sobre Invernalia y el Norte ahora que su hermano Robb se había proclamado como rey. «Si fuera mujer ya estaría casado con Joffrey». Ser esposa de Joffrey conllevaba gran determinación y Lady Margaery era todo eso y más. Con una mirada comandaba a todos en la habitación, moviendo el cabello de suaves bucles o solo riendo de algo con sus primas pequeñas.

(Sansón no quería admitir que su cara sonrojada era producto de ella, de su caminar y dientes blancos, de su _presencia _que lo cambió todo)

Porque sí, los Tyrell con su generosidad y gracia revolucionaron la vida en Desembarco del Rey. La Reina de las Espinas que lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos cada vez que lo encontraban y Lord y Lady Tyrell, quien le daban palabras amables en la corte, igual que Lord Garlan y Lady Leonette, casi tan bella como Margaery.

(_Margaery, Margaery, Margaery_)

Margaery siempre olía a flores y se sostenía de su brazo cuando daban paseos juntos bajo la atenta mirada de Alla y Elinor Tyrell. También dejaba que él le diera in beso en la mano al despedirse, cosa que quedaba con él hasta que se acostaba en su cama, con la mente en el olor de Lady Margaery y sus sonrisas. Estaba mal pensar en la futura reina, la prometida de _Joffrey_, de esa manera, pero los Tyrell eran una luz en su prisión de piedra.

* * *

La boda fue un evento magnífico, setenta y siete platos para cada invitado; él no comió mucho, su apetito ya no era el mismo de antes. A su lado izquierdo se encontraba Tyrion Lannister y su lado derecho, Ser Garlan y Lady Leonette. El Gnomo no habló mucho, sino que se dedicó a beber de varias copas de vino del Rejo, sin interesarse mucho por lo que pasaba a su alrededor, él estaba más que feliz por eso, Lord Tyrion le ponía nervioso con sus ojos dispares y mirada astuta. En cambio, Lord Garlan resultó ser una compañía mucho mejor que nadie, Sansón lo agradeció.

Evitó mirar a los recién casados, aplaudiendo cuando era necesario y comiendo cuando le ponían un nuevo plato al frente. De un momento a otro, se escuchó un sonido espantoso, un pitido que resonó en toda la sala. Era Joffrey quien luchaba por aire, la reina Cersei empezó a gritar y luego todos los señores y señoras lo hicieron también.

En medio del tumulto, una mano lo jaló fuera de la sala.

― ¿Qué…? ―otra mano le tapó la boca y así lo llevaron fuera de la Fortaleza. Con sorpresa descubrió que sus captores eran los mismísimos Garlan y Leonette Tyrell. A su alrededor, media docena de caballeros Tyrell esperaban.

― No tenemos tiempo, mi señor, el barco zarpa en pocos minutos ―murmuró Leonette distraída.

― Joffrey se estaba ahogando… ¿Qué pasó con él?

― Seguramente morirá, en el caso de este veneno, la muerte de la víctima es rápida ―le respondió Garlan mientras lo seguía empujando hacia el barco.

― ¡Esperen! ¿A dónde vamos?

― Sansón, es por tu propio bien. Te estamos llevando a Puerto Blanco, hacia el Norte. Ahora eres el heredero de tu hermano, es tu deber ir ―dijo Leonette, ahora exasperada.

«¿Robb está muerto? ¿Madre….?―quiso preguntarles, pero las palabras no le salían. Se imaginó la garganta morada y sangrante del rey Joffrey en la suya propia. ¿Estaba Margaery a salvo? Estaría devastada por la muerte de su esposo en su propia boda―. Eso significa que soy el Rey en el Norte». Su padre lo había criado para ser un segundo hijo, no como el heredero. Su cabeza daba vueltas que no tenían que ver con el movimiento del bote. Se agarró de la baranda del barco y trató de estabilizarse. _Rey en el Norte_, trató de pronunciarlo por lo bajo, pero las ganas de vomitar no lo dejaban en paz.

(_Joffrey se rasguñaba la garganta, dejando rastros de sangre y-_)

Sacudió la cabeza, librándola de aquellos pensamientos. No, tenía que centrarse. Lady Catelyn lo había educado para responder ante cualquier situación sin alterarse, los gritos de la reina Cersei se irían de su cabeza si dejaba de pensar en eso. «Sí, debo dejar mi mente en blanco». Trató de fijarse en el Aguasnegras que se extendía por todos lados, agua oscura y serena, como si la batalla no hubiese sucedido, sin embargo, tampoco dejaba de pensar en Robb y su madre. ¿Cómo murieron? ¿Robb en batalla y su madre después? ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho?

Se llevó las manos a la boca y respiró por entre sus dedos. Inhaló y exhaló. Repitió. Miles de manera en la que pudieron haber muerto le llenaron la cabeza, el sonido de la garganta de el rey Joffrey cerrándose fueron disminuyendo en su mente. Miró a los lados y se topó con Garlan abrazando a su esposa, Sansón volteó avergonzado de haber presenciar aquello; ellos también habían dejado Desembarco del Rey atrás, corrían con el riesgo de ser culpados de la muerte de Joffrey al igual que él, alguien que huía no era inocente. ¿Los Tyrell habrían…? No, Margaery amaba a Joffrey, era imposible.

Él era el hijo de un traidor y hermano de un rebelde, le echarían la culpa a él, sin duda, pero para cuando lo buscasen ya estaría lejos de la capital, rumbo a Puerto Blanco. Había salido de su prisión, _era libre._ Eso era lo que importaba ahora.


End file.
